Draft Pick
In this mode you have 31 seconds to choose a hero to be banned/unplayable. Only the 4th and 5th member of each teams gets to ban 2 Heroes. After heroes are banned, both sides will take turns on a 1/2/2/2/1 rotation choosing heroes to enter battle with. You cannot choose heroes already chosen by another player. After choosing heroes, both sides will have 31 seconds to decide whether or not they want to trade heroes with another player on their team. Both sides must both own the hero to trade. You can also switch heroes upon your turn of selection, you must show your winrate first before you can see the switch button. You won’t ever see two same heroes anymore.This has a lot of change if You reach Epic Rank and As you can imagine this changes a lot for the gameplay, there are also instances wherein you can counter the chosen hero of the opponents team. This brings in a lot more strategy for team play and will no doubt affect how we all play the ranked games. This time you can adjust your chosen hero based not only on your team’s composition but the opponent’s team composition as well. Draft pick also has a lot of benefits for fixed teams. Since you already have a team that you always play with, chances are, you already know which hero counters your teams gameplay the most. Your team now has the option to ban that particular hero. Draft mode is enabled for Grandmaster division and above Ranked matches. Master division players can team up with Grandmaster division players to enable Draft mode. You must own 12 heroes. If you don’t own 12 heroes, the system will randomly fill out missing heroes for you. Hero Banning Hero banning is a new feature that will be introduced on the upcoming patch in the Drafting Mode. Players will enter a draft pick mode where each side will be allowed to ban a hero from being played in that match. So if your team is particularly weak against a certain Hero, you can ban that Hero from the game. Both you and your opponent will be able to ban two Heroes to make the game more challenging and enjoyable. When entering the Heroes selection channel, the 4th and 5th Member of the team will have 31 seconds each to ban a Hero from play. Hero Picking In the pick phase, you’ll be required to pick up to 5 heroes. Heroes that have been banned or chosen by the cannot be re-picked. The pick phase will go according to a 2/2/2/1 picking after the banning phase. The “2” meaning, both you and your team will each choose a hero, and “1” meaning either you or your opponent team will pick the last hero, following by the latter. After each team has made their picks they can proceed to change skins, set their battle skill, gear and choose an emblem set for their team. You will also be able to Swap with your teammate your hero with theirs. Swap You could have wanted to play a Hero but one of your teammates has already picked that particular Hero, this is where Swap comes into play, you will be able switch Heroes with your team mate. Players will only get 20 seconds to do so before the matchup starts The Draft Pick Mode is expected to be integrated with other modes in Mobile Legends. Looking at it from a gamer’s perspective, the Pick/Ban/Swap changes in the drafting mode is likely to increase champion diversity as well as improving strategic play to provide players a fun and challenging online experience. Draft Pick Mode on Mythic Tier Instead of the total of 4 heroes will be banned, Players can now ban 3 heroes each team in the total of 6 heroes. Most Banned Heroes Most banned heroes are usually picked first in Draft Pick, if not banned. Most of these heroes are nerfed especially Harith and Esmeralda. Heroes such as Estes can heal his allies sustainably. Some heroes such as Ling, Pharsa, Cecilion, X.Borg, and Gusion deal a massive damage to multiple enemies. Unlike common banned heroes, they're rarely used as they're prioritized first in banning. These are some of the most banned heroes as of Season 15: Commonly Banned Heroes Commonly banned heroes are usually heroes that easily counter certain types of heroes. Heroes such as Chou and Kaja have skills that target a single enemy hero while heroes such as Valir, Guinevere, and Badang can target multiple enemy heroes. There are also heroes like Grock banned for their early high damage while heroes such as Aldous, Granger, and Bruno are banned for their massive damage at late game. Trivia * Most Banned Heroes are mostly burst heroes as they can easily dominate a match being the most effective in team fights. * Common Banned Heroes are usually heroes that counter certain types of heroes as they want to avoid being countered heavily. ** Most of the Common Banned Heroes can counter the Most Banned Heroes. Category:Draft Pick Category:Browse Category:Game Mode